Journeys of Life multi Crossover
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: The Galatica finds Earth and her crew is reunited with their loved ones, but the Cylons are relentless and the return of a hero long thought dead will yield a horrifying Cylon secret. Multi Crossover.
1. Prologue

**Journeys of Life**

Okay bear with me. I've just now got this reasonably figured out. Hopefully I'll be able to take you on a ride. The anchor for this cross is the Original Battlestar Galatica.

TITLE: Journeys of Life

AUTHOR: Juliet

EMAIL:

RATING: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST DRAMA, HORROR

SPOILERS: The original Battlestar Galatica with elements (note:_elements)_ of Galatica 1980. The other fandoms spoilers will be revealed as the characters from the fandoms slowly make their appearances. Like I said, this is a massive crossover featuring a lot of fandoms, so bear with me.

SUMMARY: The Galatica finds Earth and her crew is reunited with their loved ones, but the Cylons are relentless and the return of a hero long thought dead will yield a horrifying Cylon secret.

DISCLAIMER: There are too many fandoms to list, so let me just issue a blanket statement that I own none of these fandoms. I only own Original characters as they appear.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else, please ask.

_Journeys of Life_

_Prologue_

_2003_

He wasn't sure he could ever get use to looking out a window and seeing an Earth landscape.

Granted, he was staring out at the early morning sun and seeing nothing but skyscrapers, but still, for yar - _'no, years, Buck, the humans on Earth call them years.' _years, he had been so used to looking out a window and seeing nothing but starfield. He doubted that would ever change. Even if he was on Earth for more years.

Turning away from the window for a moment, he looked at the nameplate on the desk.

_Buck Starr._

Not quite an alias, yet, not his name. He hadn't used his own name and rarely heard his real name for over a decade now. He was starting to doubt he would ever hear that name come from people that mattered ever again.

Sighing he turned back to the window, contemplating. For years the goal had been this planet, and it's people; the fabled 13th tribe. Now that he and another were here, there were none of their friends to share it with. The one place that needed to know was lost to them courtesy of a ride through a black hole that nearly cost them their lives.

He was nearly ready to go home for the day when his secretary came through the door.

"Mr. Starr," she said, slightly harried, "it's your sister on line three."

He frowned wondering what she could want. She had promised that she would never call unless there was an emergency. Imagining all kinds of nightmare scenarios in his mind, he picked up the phone and punched through his 'sister's' extension.

"Starbuck!" Sheba exclaimed, "They found her. They found Galatica!"

Da, da dum, dum.

More soon. Thanks for reading.

Juliet (Proud American)


	2. Chapter One: One Step Closer

Okay, let me say that to every group that I sent this to, that every group I sent this to will eventually see the fandom/person that their group represents in this. But it's going to take awhile for all the fandoms to be introduced. Just bear with me.

TITLE: Journeys of Life Chapter One?

AUTHOR: Juliet

EMAIL: RATING: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST DRAMA, HORROR

SPOILERS: The **_original _**Battlestar Galatica with elements (note:**_elements_**) of Galatica 1980. The other fandoms spoilers will be revealed as the characters from the fandoms slowly make their appearances. Like I said, this is a massive crossover featuring a lot of fandoms, so bear with me.

SUMMARY: The Galatica finds Earth and her crew is reunited with their loved ones, but the Cylons are relentless and the return of a hero long thought dead will yield a horrifying Cylon secret.

DISCLAIMER: There are too many fandoms to list, so let me just issue a blanket statement that I own none of these fandoms. I only own Original characters as they appear.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else, please ask.

Note: Yaren Years

_Journeys of Life_

_Chapter One_

_'One Step Closer'_

Space.

Black, wondrous, seemingly never-ending. Humans on Earth, most of which having never left the planet, regarded it as peaceful and serene . . .

A peacefulness that was broken in a far corner of the galaxy by an exchange of fire power between two groups of space faring fighters.

One group of fighters was what some on Earth would have likened to UFO's; sleek, egg - shaped with a metal halo in the middle. They belonged to an evil robotic race called the Cylons. The other group of human Colonial Warriors had space fighters that resembled some of Earth's old style bombers, with a triangle cockpit and pointed nose. The Colonial Warriors were apart of fleet of last survivors of a Cylon led holocaust against their colonies yaren ago. Now the Colonials had one goal: Find the mythical Thirteenth colony of their people. At the moment though the Warriors were fighting for survival.

"Frack," came the response from over the com channel of one of the vipers, "they don't want us exploring that do they?"

"We just need to keep them off Galatica and the fleet's tail for a little while longer," said another voice, "just long enough to get through that black hole."

"Easy for you to say, Captain," a female added, "we're getting our butts flamed out here!"

"And what makes the Commander think _Galatica_ and the fleet can survive the black hole?" the first voice added.

"I'm sure Commander Adama has his reasons," the captain replied.

"Yeah," snorted the female voice, "like that hidden basestar where the Cylons are coming from - " suddenly there was an explosion over the airwaves then a few minutes of terrifying silence. Then a one word explosion.

"Shit!" the female roared.

"Correct me if I"m wrong Ghost Leader, but that was an Earth expression right?" the Captain quipped.

There was something akin to a growl, then a 'Yes, sir,' from Ghost Leader.

"Ease off Troy," the first man said. "The fleet is almost through."

"What happens to _Galatica_ and us inside and/or if we get to the other side is another matter altogether," chimed another.

"Like I said, I'm sure the Commander knows what he's doing," Captain Troy of _Galatica's_ Blue Squad repeated.

"Of course, it's easy to have that reassurance, when one's the Commander's grandson and Colonel's nephew, right Captain?" a new voice cut in.

"Stuff it Longlife," Ghost Leader scolded her wingmate, "the Cylons are coming around for another pass."

As soon as she said that, the Cylons did indeed come around for another pass at the Colonial fighters. The skirmish was brief, fierce and brutal with casualties on both sides. The Warriors felt for their comrades that perished in battle, but could not dwell on the deaths. They were locked in a battle for their very lives and the lives of what remained of the human race aboard the _Galatica _and her ragtag fleet.

"Nightbird, you okay?" Ghost Leader asked as one of her wingmates got clipped by a Cylon laser.

"Just a little singed bosslady," Nightbird replied. Just then a new voice blasted through all the Colonial frequencies.

"_ATTENTION ALL SHIPS AND FIGHTERS IN THE FLEET! THIS IS COLONEL ATHENA. THE GALATICA AND FLEET ARE ABOUT TO MAKE ITS WAY INTO THE BLACK HOLE. REPEAT: THE FLEET IS ABOUT TO JOURNEY INTO THE BLACK HOLE."_

"Okay, this is it!" Captain Troy exclaimed, "Red Squad accompanies the Fleet. Ghost Squad once the _Galatica _and the Fleet are through follow Red Squad. Blue Squad, same protocol once Ghost Squad goes through. Dillion and I will bring up the rear."

A chorus of "aye sirs, and "aye captains" filtered through the various channels. One exception was the man that had told Troy to ease off Ghost Squad earlier in the battle: Troy's second - in - command Lieutenant Dillion.

"Read you loud and clear old friend," Dillion responded, "captain Boomer good luck."

"Thanks guys," Boomer responded as his squad broke off to protect the lone remaining Battlestar and her colonist Fleet on their latest journey.

"Okay, Ghost Squad, prepare for V attack formation," Ghost Leader barked at her squad of Vipers, "Nightbird, how's that wing?"

"Blackened, but otherwise appears okay," Nightbird told his commander, "ready to kick some Cylon ass."

Ghost Leader grinned though none could see it.

"Glad to hear it. Still, hang back a little bit okay? The last thing we need is to lose somebody else."

There was dead air for a few seconds then a "Fair enough" was almost grumbled over the channel.

It was a tense few moments for the Colonial warriors, as each squadron awaited their turn to take their chance of going through the ominous black circle in space. The Cylons picked off a Blue Squad Viper before Ghost Squad joined the Fleet and Red Squad into the maw of nothingness.

The void seemed endless giving off a clusterphopic feeling. Though Commander Adama and the veterans of _Galatica's_ command assured everyone that the Fleet had gone through a similar black hole 30 yaren ago and had come out the other side of that one safe and sound, it was still disconcerting for the younger members of _Galatica's_ current viper squads. With the slow speed, reduced maneuverability and reduced sensor capability; there was no way to know what dangers there were in the void, or if they would be attacked at any moment.

Finally the interminable darkness seemed to finally give way to the stars that normally bedecked the black curtain of space. Almost everybody in the ragtag fleet breathed a sigh of relief at coming through the black hole unscathed. There were some long moments of waiting for Red Squad until first Ghost Squad and then Blue Squad came through the veil of nothingness.

"All Vipers report in," Captain Troy ordered, wanting to know how many of the Warriors survived.

A quick accounting told the Fleet Captain that three pilots had perished against the Cylons. One from Red and two from Blue. Ghost Squad came through intact.

"Maybe luck is with the infamous Ghost Squad once again?" Captain Boomer half - joked.

"Maybe," Ghost Leader said quietly, thinking back to a recent loss her squad had taken in a previous battle with the Cylons.

The Fleet of humans traveled for quite a while, exploring the new surroundings. Finally Captain Troy's voice broke in:

"_Galatica_, I'm reading an object of large power mass heading our way."

"We're reading it too, Troy," _Galatica's_ Commander Adama told his grandson. "Stand ready, but hold off firing when it becomes visible. We do not know what it is yet."

"All right," Troy told the Viper squads. "You heard the Commander. Stand battle ready, but hold your fire until we can determine if they're hostile or not."

"Have there been anything else for us lately?" Ghost Leader muttered.

The squads and Fleet waited for several uncomfortable moments that seemed to stretch into eternity, unsure of whether the object coming toward them was more Cylons or if it would merely finish off what the Cylons had started yarens ago. Had they gone so far to escape the Cylons tyranny just to be obliterated by a new threat?

Finally some static and then: "Unidentified ships, please identify yourselves."

The voice from the object, now identified as a ship, was low and booming. The ship, when it came into the Vipers and _Galatica's _view was unlike any most had seen. It certainly did not fit the mold of a Cylon craft.

The tenseness among the Warriors continued as they waited for their Commander to speak.

Finally Adama's firm but gentle voice spoke. "I, am Commander Adama of the Battlestar _Galatica. _We are the last survivors of an intergalactic holocaust. We mean you no harm. We are on a quest to find our ancestral home. Might, we ask who you are?"

More silence. Then the booming voice spoke.

"This is the Justice League starship _Liberty. _Your fleet is currently on the edge of the solar system of a planet we protect."

"What if I may ask is the planet you protect?" Adama asked.

"Earth," the voice on the _Liberty _said, a suspicious edge to it.

Ripples echoed through the Fleet. Earth? He said Earth? Where they really that close to their goal?

Commander Adama was quietly contemplating where to go from here.

"Ahem, Captain - "

"J'onn J'Onzz," the voice said, "I possess no military title."

"Very well then, Mr. J'Onzz," Adama replied. "If you wish to dock with the _Galatica, _I believe I can satisfy both of our concerns."

"I believe we have a great deal to discuss."

More to come soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Two: First Impressions

TITLE: Journeys of Life Chapter Two/

TITLE: Journeys of Life Chapter Two/?

AUTHOR: Juliet

EMAIL: , , 

RATING: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST DRAMA, HORROR

SPOILERS: The original Battlestar Galatica with elements (note: elements) of Galatica 1980. The other fandoms spoilers will be revealed as the characters from the fandoms slowly make their appearances. Like I said, this is a massive crossover featuring a lot of fandoms, so bear with me.

SUMMARY: The Galatica finds Earth and her crew is reunited with their loved ones, but the Cylons are relentless and the return of a hero long thought dead will yield a horrifying Cylon secret.

DISCLAIMER: There are too many fandoms to list, so let me just issue a blanket statement that I own none of these fandoms. I only own Original characters as they appear.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else, please ask.

_Note: Yaren Years_

_**Journeys of Life**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**First Impressions**_

There was general anticipation and excitement aboard the Galatica as the fabled battlestar made preparations to receive the ship that claimed to be from Earth. To be sure, there was cautiousness as well. Galatica and her refugee fleet had heard and seen from others claiming to be from Earth before, all proven frauds, some with near disastrous consequences. However, this was territory uncharted by Galatica, and sensors had shown nary a sign of the Cylons. Hence, it was hard for her crew not to be hopeful of at least coming close to finally reaching their goal of the fabled Thirteenth Tribe.

The excitement on the shuttle deck became even more muted as Commander Adama regally stepped into the bay. The stately leader of the lone remaining Battlestar looked calm and composed in his royal blue command tunic and silver and blue cape. The medallion of Kobal completed the commanding image.

Yet, there was also a friendliness and warmth in the elder man that invited one to engage him n a manner that went beyond Adama's command of Galatica. Most regarded him as a surrogate father figure in addition to spiritual leader. It was that mix of paternal care and command poise that lead many to regard Adama as the leader of their people, despite President Roslyn and the Council of Twelve being formally in charge.

Everything came to a standstill as the Vipers of Captains Boomer and Troy came into the hanger bay. Then the ship they had been escorting arrived. The immense ship occupied half of Galatica's hanger bay. It looked sleeker and more modern than anything the fleet had seen or built in yaren. As it landed no body spoke, not even the head of the Colonial Marine unit the Council of Twelve had sent in the event the 'alien ship' was indeed hostile.

Finally as the deck depressurized and stabilize to match as close as it could the 'alien' ship's internal pressure, it seemed to open up. Then, a man stepped out.

The man stood over six feet tall. A green clad figure with his hands on his hips and a wide – legged stance that brought back painful memories that Adama preferred not to focus on at the moment. The man's face was partially obscured by a green mask and had, leaving only a yellow goatee - covered mouth and chin to view. For a moment, Adama was brought back to a story from his childhood about a man that stole from the elite among the colonies and redistributed to the very poor.

"Greetings," the man spoke, "I am Green Arrow, a representative of Earth's Justice League."

Adama was careful to keep the frown off his face. This was definitely _not _the man he had previously spoken with on the bridge. He pushed back the feelings of suspicion he gave.

"If you will beg my pardon," Adama said, "we previously spoke to a Mr. J'Ozz. Is he somehow occupied elsewhere?"

The man who identified himself as Green Arrow frowned. He put his hand up to his chin as if in a contemplative gesture.

"There was some uncertainty," he finally said.

"Uncertainty about what?" Adama pressed, the concern growing deeper.

"About me," a deeper voice said, this time there was no doubt in Adama's mind that this was the man he had previously talked to. Green Arrow looked up into the ship, whether in disbelief or something else, Adama was not sure. Then Green Arrow stepped to the side of the ramp to allow his colleague through.

That was when the Colonials got the shock of their lives.

The man before them was taller than Green Arrow by several inches. His build was far more muscular than the masked man beside him. He was shirtless, save for two thick scarlet straps crisscrossing his massive chest, connecting to a blue cape that flowed down his back. The most striking things about J'onn J'ozz were his eyes and skin.

His eyes glowed red and his skin was a forest green.

It was clear that J'onn J'ozz was not human.

Adama's shock was interrupted by the cocking of rifles by the marines. He saw with some relief out of the corner of his eye that the rifles were still pointed down and not aimed at their visitors. The Commander of _Galatica_ knew this was a crucial moment. As one many perceived as the leader of their people he knew whatever action he took next would dictate his people's interactions with this group of space traveler …. And quite possibly, Earth.

Mentally gathering himself, Commander Adama boldly strode toward the ramp and with a smile shook the hands of the two men on it.

"I am Commander Adama. Welcome aboard the _Galatica_.


End file.
